


Sweet Dreams

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Just a very short, sweet bit of fluffy cuddling.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I've been hella depressed and my physical health has taken a hit (which didnt help my mental health) in the past 3ish months. But I was digging through all my Untitled Google docs and found this. I cant remember where I was going with it, and its complete enough so I'm posting it!

Lranja lifted the sheet of paper she had been writing on, frowned down at the page of Mezelinka's recipe book underneath it, and huffed. If she truly added that much salt, how was this potion even edible? She read ahead in the recipe but found nothing to explain it, so she huffed again, hitched her pillow deeper under her chest, and made a note in the margin of her copy to ask.

Julian's quiet footsteps down the short hall were followed by the bed dipping under his weight as he crawled in next to her. “More salt drama?” he yawned.

“Of course,” Lranja sighed before leaning over and kissing him gently. 

He returned the kiss lazily, one hand lingering at the nape of her neck as he smiled against her lips. “Don't fret over it too long?”

“I won't, I promise. Just a few more lines and it'll be lights out.”

Julian nodded and Lranja returned to her task, copying the recipe faithfully even if she didn't understand the amount of salt involved or the reason for the orange peel. Honestly, you wouldn't even be able to taste it….

“Julian?” 

“Hmm?”

“Do you need attention?” Lranja turned her head to look at him, watching his fingers toy with her hair, still damp from their bath.

His eyes were half closed, a soft smile tugging the corners of his mouth up as he made an effort to actually respond. “You've already paid attention to me tonight. Very thoroughly.”

She giggled, closing up the book and setting it on the floor beside the bed before turning back to find him frowning at his hand hovering in midair.

“Are you okay?” Lranja inquired.

A blink that lasted too long passed before he answered groggily, “I like your hair. All soft when its wet. Sparkly too, like mercury. Or moonlight.” He made a thoughtful noise then added, “Moonlight's more romantic, probably.”

Lranja shifted closer to him, putting her hair back within his arm's reach again. “Maybe,” she admitted, wrapping one of his wet locks around a finger. “I like yours, too. All these perfect little ringlets, running wild.”

The tips of his ears turned pink as she kissed his eyelids closed. He smiled, pulling her close to nuzzle into her neck. “You are a treasure, my dear.”

She snapped her fingers in the general direction of the lamp and it winked out. “So are you, love. So are you.”


End file.
